


Profiter

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Kissing, Love, Loving Sebastian, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Organized Crime, Platonic Kissing, Sleep, Tenderness, loving
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian fait ses propres erreurs, mais celle-ci mérite d'être faite, même si cela signifie finir brûler par Moriarty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profiter

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Skorzystać z okazji (Profiter)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799766) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Jim dormait rarement. Tout ce que Moran retenait, c'était que Jim somnolait n'importe où. Canapé, chaise, scène de crime en attendant que Sebastian revienne... Jamais dans son lit !  
  
Ça agaçait Moran, - sait-on jamais que Moriarty dorme sur un cadavre ! - mais de l'autre, il pouvait profiter de Jim endormi, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Moriarty avait juste l'air innocent lorsqu'il dormait.  
  
Sebastian finissait toujours par se pencher et l'embrasser tendrement. Impossible à faire éveiller, mais ça valait le coup de prendre le risque de se faire tuer si jamais Jim se réveillait.


End file.
